Spin Charge
The Spin Charge (スピンチャージ, Supin Chāji), is one of Gyro's trademark techniques and a variant of the Gyro Attack where the user blasts forward at high speed with a revved-up Gyro Attack. Description When performing the Spin Charge, the user spins at high speed, then dashes off into a high-speed spinning attack. While in this state, the player can rip through any unprotected enemies and walls, and dash at high speed. Usually, the player has to press down on the Circle Pad/D-Pad and rapidly tap the jump button to execute the Spin Charge. After gaining enough speed, the player must release the down button to shoot the character off. The player can actually cancel the dash if playing as Tei (who can perform the Spin Cancel), retaining all forward momentum from the Spin Charge. Variants Auto Spin Charge Auto Spin Charge is a variant skill that can be unlocked at Laika Labs for 10 Bolts and can be performed by anyone that can use the Spin Charge. The Spin Charge charges automatically, removing the need to press the attack button multiple times to fully charge the spin. Gravitational Spin Charge Gravitational Spin Charge is a variant skill that can be learned by Affille. It is very similar to Gyro's Spin Charge as Affille spins at high speed, though, a gravitational windbox appears around her that draws in any enemies in front of her and pushes away all enemies in back of her. Turbo Spin Charge Turbo Spin Charge is a variation of the Spin Charge that can be learned by Gyro after she gets the Speed Axel part from Dr. Niko's lab. It functions similarly to the Spin Charge, but has increased speed and power after being charged. Instant Spin Charge Instant Spin Charge is a variation of the Spin Charge that can be learned by both Gyro and Affille. The Spin Charge is immediately fully charged upon use, but is weaker than it's other variations. Magnetic Spin Charge Magnetic Spin Charge is a variation of the Spin Charge that can be learned by Gyro after she gets the Magnet Axel part from Mekanji-sama's shop. It functions similarly to the Spin Charge, but draws Stars and Animals towards Gyro if there are any nearby. Spin Cutter The Spin Cutter is a variation of the Spin Charge, which is performed by Kenji in Karakuri Play. Kenji, in a hungry rage, performs this move to attack Tonic or Accelerator, destroying the walls of the school. In other media Turbospin Light Novel Series Gyro the Pink Ranger! The Spin Charge has only been seen once as Gyro quickly loads up the Spin Charge and jumps into the air, knocking Dr. Galileo up into the atmosphere. Gyro's Halloween Party The Spin Charge in Gyro has been performed numerous times during the series run, mainly performed by Gyro and Affille. Trivia * The Spin Charge's animation is meant to symbolize a tornado rotating on it's axis at high speed. * The Spin Charge has a different (and arguably more accurate) sound effect in the Japanese version of Kuru Kuru Rotation Robo. Category:Skills and moves Category:Spin attacks